


One Should Always Share Good Things With Friends

by BathtubBacta (GallusRostromegalus)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Breathplay, Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Toys, Xenophilia, not the creepy murdery kind, sometimes i take requests, the consensual kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8814265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallusRostromegalus/pseuds/BathtubBacta
Summary: I asked friends for smut prompts, and one wanted Plo/Wolffe and the other wanted Wolffe/Echo, and I thought "Why not Both?"(Plo's anatomy is based on the headcanons of the delightful ct-vega, whom you should all go spam with love)





	

****

 

"You're sure it’s okay for us to be in here? I mean, this is You GENERAL'S quarters-" Echo fretted as Wolffe herded him into the dark room.

"I did give the commander explicit permission to bring you here." Plo spoke up from the chair beside the door, making Echo jump.

"Happy life-day." Wolffe wrapped his arms around Echo's middle, nuzzling behind his ear. Echo stood stunned for a moment. He'd asked for it though hadn't he? In the dark, pressed up against Wolffe in the cramped bunk, it was easy to talk about strange fantasies. About what the General's skin must feel like, the hiss of his respirator as things got heavy- He just hadn't considered the possibility that this might actually come to pass.

"Are you alright, Echo?" Plo asked gently, cocking his head at him and slowly rising from the chair.

"Y-yessir. Just, didn't think that this was going to happen- I mean, what IS going to happen?" He stammered as the Jedi approached him, stepping into his personal space.

"The general here-' Wolffe reached out and tapped Plo's chest. "-Has the best damn dick in the galaxy, and I wanted you to get some of it."

Plo huffed a laugh and took Wolffe's hand, twining his clawed fingers in Wolffe's. "I wouldn't go so far as that-"

"The. Best." Wolffe reiterated. "And I want to see you get filled up and squirm for him, okay?"

Echo swallowed, mouth suddenly very dry, and tried to regain some mental footing. Sure, he'd heard the stories about what was lurking under those robes, even jacked off to them a few times, but the prospect of actually trying something like this- "What about you?" he asked Wolffe, stalling.

"Don't worry about me love. I've got a plan." Teeth now, on the back of his neck, hands at the belt of Echo's armor. Echo shivered, eyes fluttering closed as Wolffe nipped at his earlobe.

"I am most intrigued, if you are willing to go through with this." Plo offered, lightly stroking Echo's cheek with his knuckles. He leaned in close, respirator just beside Echo's other ear. "Wolffe tells me such interesting things about the way your hips twitch when he penetrates you, and all the lovely noises you make, even with your fist in your mouth to muffle the noise."

Echo froze, brain trying to process what the Jedi had just said and getting hung up on the rich velvety purr that Plo's voice had taken on. Wolffe had gotten the buckle undone on his armor, and Plo's claws were tracing ever-so-lightly along his jaw…

"Take me, please." he whimpered.

Plo's face shifted into what Echo guessed was a smile, and gently took his hand, pulling him towards the bed. Wolffe let go, but followed closely, already stripping out of his armor. Echo allowed himself to be lead, stopping at the edge of the bed, not quite certain how Plo wanted him.

"Let's get you out of that armor first." Plo offered, fingers at Echo's shoulders. Echo was about to move to help the Jedi, when Wolffe was behind him again, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Easy love, trust me." Wolffe grinned against his ear. 

Plo seemed to be enjoying himself as he took off Echo's armor- first the too-tight clips at his shoulders, palms running across his blacks, fingers everywhere as he pulled his chest and back plate loose. Echo sighed deeply and let his head roll back, feeling Plo's soft touch- there were claws, sure, but the delicate way he ran the tips over his skin made him shiver- and Wolffe's hot breath, hands squeezing and groping as skin was exposed, teeth on his neck. He groaned loudly as Plo pulled his thigh guards down, and tried to stifle the noise with his fist like he usually did- but Wolffe held him in place.

"Ah-ah. You're gonna let us hear every little gasp and moan, got that?" The growl made Echo shiver again- a sensation not helped by the feeling of Plo's claws stroking his thighs as he knelt down in front of his shorts. Before Echo could look down, Wolffe grabbed his jaw and jerked his head up.

"Wolffe, play nice." Plo scolded him from what sounded like directly in front of Echo's shorts as he finished undressing him, easing his boots off.

"I am being nice, aren't I?" He murmured, kissing Echo's neck.

"Mmn, yeah, this is good." Echo agreed, feeling like he was going to burst at any second. The warm, smooth skin of Plo's palms rubbed up and down his thighs, thumb sliding over his cock through the fabric, making him cry out again.

"So sensitive. We'll have to be careful that he doesn't come too soon, won't we?" Plo asked, continuing to lightly stroke him.

"Ah!" Echo yelped, bucking his hips, but Wolffe grabbed him and bit into his shoulder.

"How did you want to do this, commander?" Plo asked, fingers toying with the tuft of hair just below Echo's navel, occasionally dipping down to tug his waistband a little lower.

Wolffe let go of Echo's shoulder. "I was gonna suck him off while he rode you, but if he's this reactive already…" he paused as Echo groaned at the thought. "Might want to do something less… intense."

"Wolffe, what's this? Since when do you back off from anything? No, all we need is a little assistance." He teased, giving Echo's ass a squeeze before getting up. "Wolffe if you'd please finish undressing him and make sure he's ready?"

"Yes, SIR!" Wolffe grinned, abruptly letting go of Echo's jaw and pushing him onto the bed, jumping after him to pin him on his back. Echo automatically put his hands over his head and turned to the side- Wolffe liked to play rough, but oh, it was nice. Wolffe grabbed his wrists with one hand, biting at his throat.

"Good boy, that's how you show respect." Wolffe growled, other hand tugging at his shorts. "You roll over for me and I'll take good care of you."

"Yessir." Echo mumbled, lifting up his hips for Wolffe. The commander finished jerking his shorts off, and got between his legs, on his knees over Echo.

"That's a good boy. Force it’s hot when you're easy like this." Wolffe's bite turned to hard, sloppy kisses, equal parts tongue and teeth. His free hand slipped between them, pumping Echo's cock, thumb sliding in the precome gathered on his head. "Kriff, you're dripping. Such an eager little pup."

Echo could only groan in response, eyes rolling back as Wolffe continued to kiss and mark him. True to his word, Wolffe took care with him- Hand firm but gentle with his cock, dipping down to fondle his balls, it was easy to lie back and let go, bucking into Wolffe's grip. After a few moments, Echo began to wonder.

"Ah, shouldn't, um, there be lube..?" He asked. Normally, Wolffe would have flipped him over and been knuckle-deep in him by now.

"It's better to be tight for him, trust me." Wolffe grinned against his neck, giving him another light nip. "Speaking of, what's taking so long?" Wolffe sat up to look for the Jedi, his cock brushing against Echo's. 

Echo just panted and took in the sight of Wolffe over him- big and scarred and intense. He felt his cock twitch, pressing up against Wolffe's. They weren't much different in size, but Wolffe had somehow managed to get a tan down there, which made Echo wonder about 104th dress code.

"Pardon, I was merely enjoying the performance." Plo rumbled somewhere behind Wolffe's shoulder. Wolffe glanced at him, and grinned at something.

"So that's what you meant. You sadistic bastard."

"You don't think it’s a good idea?" Plo asked, sounding mildly hurt.

"When did I say that? I think he'll love it. You're still a sadist though."

Plo laughed, appearing behind Wolffe's shoulder. Echo couldn't see most of him from this angle, but the bare shoulders indicated he'd disrobed as well. Plo's hand appeared, middle claw gently stroking Wolffe's nipple. "Well, isn't this a lovely sight?" Plo purred as Wolffe arched back against him.

Echo cautiously sat up and reached to jerk them both. Wolffe shuddered a little and returned his attention to Echo. He grinned, and ruffled Echo's hair. "You're so krififng sweet, you're gonna give me cavities."

"Only if I get in your mouth." Echo teased back, and was rewarded with being pushed back against the bed again. Both of Wolffe's hands holding him down, kissing his neck hard enough to leave marks. Echo mock-struggled against him, and Wolffe let go of a wrist to grasp his throat. 

“Be a good boy, and hold still for a moment.” Wolffe spoke softly, voice low in his ear, pressing down on his throat ever-so-softly. Echo swallowed hard, but held still, waiting for- he wasn’t sure really, Plo must really be enjoying watching if he hadn’t- OH.

He felt Plo’s claws on his thighs again, reaching between him and Wolffe to squeeze his cock. Hard. Echo tried not to squirm and failed, earning another squeeze around his throat- Kriff Wolffe knew exactly how to turn him into a horny, helpless mess- and he heard a distinctive “click”.

“That should keep him in place for now.” Plo sounded satisfied, standing back up. While still holding onto the base of his shaft. Echo blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had just happened, and why Wolffe was looking so diabolically pleased about it. 

“All right sir, I think it’s my turn to watch for a while, eh?” Wolffe said, grinning down at him. He gave Echo one last kiss- softer this time, affectionate- and got off, stepping back so Plo could approach. Echo looked down in confusion-

-A cock ring.

Wolffe wasn’t kidding about him being a sadistic bastard, was he?

“It’s not uncomfortable, is it? We don’t have to use it.” Plo offered.

He looked up timidly at Plo, both baffled and elated. The Kel-dor’s body was… not quite what he expected. After all of Wolffe’s bragging about his dick, Echo was expecting to see… a dick. What he saw instead was a large slit in Plo’s lower abdomen, which was beginning to drip a highly suspicious gooey pink substance.

“N-no. It’s okay. Weird, but okay. I just, Um… Where-?” he pointed at Plo’s groin.

“Ah, yes. Oxygen isn’t terribly friendly towards my anatomy, so I prefer to keep things inside until the last moment. Don’t worry, it won’t hurt either of us. Please, if I may sit where you are?”

Echo nodded, standing up to trade places with the general, who sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled Echo back to him so that the clone was straddling his lap, Echo’s back to his chest. He ran his hands up and down Echo’s sides, making soothing noises through the respirator next to his ear.

“There, there. You’re doing so well.” Plo soothed. “Just stay relaxed for me, that’s it.” He purred as Echo leaned back against him. One hand held Echo’s hips still, the other went up to tease his nipple. Echo shuddered, pressing up against Plo, moaning as the claw stroked slow circles around his nipple, almost but not quite touching the hard nub. 

“I told you, he’s soft, isn’t he?” Wolffe purred from across the room. He was sitting in the chair across from them, hand on his cock and predatory gleam in his organic eye. Echo felt his cock twitch from Wolffe’s gaze, pulling on the ring.

“Quite soft.” Plo agreed, voice deep and aroused. “Very supplicant. Now, let’s see just how yielding you are, Echo.” 

Echo thought he heard a soft, slithering sort of noise, then- He actually yelped as something hot and slick pressed against his anus, another of the things writhing around his balls, oh, Kriff, they felt good. He panted and moaned, pitching forward to see what was-

There were three of them, thick pink tentacles, covered in the sweet-smelling ooze, writing between his legs, pressing against him, trying to get inside-  
-Echo gasped as the first made it, pressing past the tight ring of muscle, hot and oh, active inside him. 

Plo pulled him back up, hand around his throat. “Now, now, let’s not block Wolffe’s view. Besides, I think you rather like not being able to see. Or is your cock twitching because of this?” Plo asked, giving Echo’s throat a light squeeze, claws digging into the bruises Wolffe had given him earlier. Echo felt his eyes roll back in his head and a deep moan in his throat. 

Another tentacle followed the first, stretching him out more, sliding, writhing- he began to rock his hips, trying to bring them closer to his prostate, pushing them deeper into him. Plo made a positively obscene noise in his ear and gave his throat another squeeze. Plo was hot against his skin, smooth and soothing and- Ohhhh, the third tentacle slipped in, the stretch burn but it felt so damn good, Force forbid Plo start thrusting like this, he’d be undone in a moment-

“Kriff, Wolffe was this what you meant? Letting him fuck me tight so I feel every inch of them?”

“That’s it love. You’re doing so damn well, look at you spreading for him. How does he feel Plo? I told you, the sweetest little ass-”

“Commander, if you’re able to talk like that, you’re quite able to use your mouth for other things, I believe.” Plo grunted, pulling Echo’s hips back and pressing him against his chest. 

“Please, no, not yet, I’ll come-” echo begged, rolling his hips against Plo, whining as the tentacles rubbed his prostate, slipping and sliding out of him. He felt Plo’s chuckle rumble up through his chest.

“Oh Echo, please come.” He teased. Echo whined and bit down on his lip, no, not yet he couldn’t-

“I want to feel you spasming around me, hear that lovely cry Wolffe tells me about.” Plo egged him on, hand leaving his hip to tease his nipples again, making him writhe. “Would you rather I order you?” Plo offered.

Echo’s eyes flew open at the thought, body stiffening. He bit down on his lip, hard, tasting blood, but Plo had already caught him.

“Come.” His voice was deep and felt like a kick in the head. 

Echo screamed, spasming, rocking furiously, feeling Plo through every inch of him, kriff it;s good, so good, he’ll make a mess-

-only, he realized, he wasn’t. He could feel the pressure in his balls, his cock twitching like he was but-

-the cock ring. He wouldn’t be able to relax until they took it off.

“Now you understand.” Plo purred. “So please, come, and keep coming for us, until there isn’t a thought left in your head.”

“Why do I always fall for sadists?” Echo panted, rolling his head back against Plo’s shoulder, moaning weakly as he felt the tentacles move inside him. Plo purred, gently pushing his hips to encourage him to get him rocking again. Echo did so, mindlessly, able to relax now. Plo’s fingers stroked at his nipples, alternating between soft pads and claws, making Echo’s breath hitch.

There was a soft noise and Echo looked up to see Wolffe had gotten up and was walking toward them, eyes positively predatory, licking his lips.

“Oh, kriff…” Echo moaned weakly, feeling his cock twitch under Wolffe’s gaze.

“Good boy, coming on command.” Wolffe’s voice was dangerously soft. He took Echo’s head in his hands, one hand cradling his jaw, the other running his fingers through his hair. The gentle petting was grounding, and Echo closed his eyes, blindly licking at Wolffe’s thumb. “Such a good boy, so giving. You deserve a reward.” He grinned, letting go of his jaw so Echo could suck on his fingers.

“Look at him Plo. Look how sweet this mouth is.” He carded his fingers in Echo’s hair, pulling to pull him up, index and middle fingers deep in Echo’s mouth. 

Plo’s response was to flick his nipples, hard.

Echo almost choked, but that only seemed to encourage Wolffe, who drew back. “Kriff, kriff, they’re usually not that sensitive…” He panted as his chest burned pleasantly,the soft pads of Plo’s fingers already back at them.

“Oh, I hoped it was working. They’re so delightful to toy with, they way they make you shiver and-” Plo flicked him with his claws again and Echo jerked, arching his back and pressing down on the tentacles, hard. “-mmn, and twitch like that.” 

More pinching and stroking, making echo write in Plo’s lap, as Wolffe laughed quietly, still reaching out to pull his hair and hold him in place- to look at Wolffe as he nearly came again.

“Poor Echo, just can’t quite get there, can you?” Wolffe asked as Echo shuddered again, tentacles doing something vicious to his prostate. “Well, let’s see what I can do about that..” Wolffe grinned as he got down on his knees in front of them.

Echo screamed and spasmed again, held in place by Wolffe’s bruising grip on his hips, as Wolffe licked and sucked at the head of his cock. So hot, so soft and wet and oh, he could feel teeth…

“I think he wants you to watch.” Plo gasped as the stars began to fade from Echo’s eyes. Echo groaned deeply but looked down at Wolffe- Who promptly swallowed him, lips getting all the way to the ring before slowly pulling back up, never breaking eye contact.

Echo wailed helplessly rocking his hips between the delightful stretch of Plo’s tentacles and the heat of Wolffe’s mouth. All he could think about was sensation, claws and teeth and cock and oh, ohhh-

He rolled his head back as the third climax hit him, shuddering and whining. Behind him he felt Plo shake as well, a low growl of pleasure though the respirator.

“You’re incredible Echo, taking us like this. Just a little bit more for me, please?” Plo asked, nuzzling into his neck.

“Anything.” Echo panted, Wolffe was doing something wretched with the tip of his tongue and Echo’s slit that was going to be the subject of many masturbation sessions to come.

“Will you let me have a little more control?” he asked softly, clawed hand back at his throat. There was the lightest squeeze with his request-

“Oh, Kark YES.” Echo wailed, rolling his head back for Plo.

The Jedi wrapped an arm around his chest, pulling them close before tightening his grip- and thrusting deep into Echo. Echo jerked- he could still draw breath, but he had to work for it- and Plo’s grip relaxed as he withdrew.

“Kriff, kriff, just keep doing that, I’m all yours.” he whimpered. “Sorry Wolffe.” He added, realizing he must have driven his cock down Wolffe’s throat doing that.

Wolffe responded by doubling down on his efforts, and Plo squeezed him again, thrusting up, burying him in Wolffe, kriff, kriff, so close-  
-and back, pulling out, letting him breathe, Wolffe’s fingers digging into his thighs.  
-and tight, stars in his eyes, tentacles deep inside him-  
-and out-  
-and in-  
-and out-  
-and in-  
-and out-

It was all he could do to feel. His cock pulsed, trying to come in Wolffe’s throat, but to no avail. He was floating, helpless and loving every second of it. Plo gripped him tightly, thrusting in deeply and stayed there for a few moments, making him jerk and gasp and oh, oh, oh…

He inhaled deeply as Plo let go, sliding all the way out of Echo this time, leaving something hot and slippery in his wake.

“Good boy, very, very good.” Plo panted, breath harsh through the respirator. “Incredible.” He added, sounding dazed. 

“Told ya.” Echo could hear Wolffe’s grin as he pulled away from his cock. “The best. I think he’s earned it by now, eh?” 

“More than earned it, I think. Here, let’s get this off you and into a more comfortable position.” Plo reached down and very carefully undid the ring. Echo cried softly- oh, it was good to have that off, but he wasn’t quite there yet…

“C’mon pup. Been waitin' to fuck you senseless all night. You want to be on your back or your knees?” Wolffe asked, standing up and stroking his cheek.

“Ugh, uhn…” Echo mumbled, barely able to think. “...Knees.” he managed. 

Plo gently helped him off his hips and arranged Echo onto his elbows and Knees in front of Wolffe, who groaned at the sight of him.

“Kriff, you just covered him Plo.” Wolffe said, giving Echo’s ass a good hard squeeze. “I’m gonna be able to slide right into him.”

“Do it! Please!” Echo begged, face hidden in his arms.

Wolffe grabbed his hips roughly and thrust into him in response,cock easily entering him after Plo. Wolffe groaned deeply, thrusting into him. “Kriff, I knew you’d feel good, but hell, this is so good. Such a good little slut. That’s it, tell me how much you want it-”

“Please, please, fuck me…” Echo pleaded, and was rewarded with Wolffe rutting into him like an animal, growling and thrusting, fingers bruising on his hips and ass.

Plo lay down on the bed beside Echo, respirator back at his ear. “He’s at his best like this, isn’t he, Echo? He’s helpless, really- all he can do is fuck you, slave to how you make him feel. And you’re so good for him- spreading our legs and presenting you ass- He said you were submissive but this is a privilege, Echo.” Plo purred praise, warm and velvety against his mind.

“Listen to him groan like that- he’s so close now, feel how his rhythm falters. You want to come with him?”

“Please!” Echo begged.

Suddenly Plo’s claws were in his hair, pulling his head up, bringing him face-to-face with the Jedi. he could Feel Plo’s influence around his head, pressing in through his ears and eyes. The Force, strong, compelling him, and order he couldn't refuse-

“Come.”

Echo screamed, finally coming all over his chest, and by the feeling, Wolffe came as well, releasing into him. Echo panted for a few moments, riding the high, seeing white- and then he was coming back. Plo let go of him gently, helping him lie down on the bed.  
Wolffe was right behind him immediately, all soft kisses and praise, holding him tightly, stroking his hair as Echo slowly came down from the high. He watched as Plo got up and retrieved water and towels from the fresher. Gently, very gently, the Jedi spread his legs to clean him up. Echo whimpered slightly at the stimulation, still feeling too hot and sensitive, but Wolffe held him, voice low and gentle in his ear.

“Easy, easy. We’re just cleaning you up so you can rest. I’m here, it’s all right.”

“.. ‘S all right.” Echo repeated weakly, reaching to touch Wolffe’s arm around his chest.

“There, that should be good.” Plo finished with him, and lay down in front of Echo, pulling the two clones close. “There, we’re here. You can relax.” 

Echo nodded into his chest, panting. After a few moments of closeness, his breathing began to  
slow down, and the heavy, boneless feeling of really good sex crept into him. He felt Wolffe grin against his neck as Plo shuffled closer. Warm and safe. Good, good, very good…

Wolffe huffed a laugh as he heard Echo being to snore between them. “Passes out every time, just like a pup.” He laughed. He kissed the back of Echo’s neck, humming softly as he felt Plo’s fingers in his hair, stroking gently.

“A very good idea, Commander.”

“Thank you General.” Wolffe murmured, feeling sleep tug at him as well. Soon the three of them were huddled together, dead to the world.


End file.
